Strawberry Parfait
by BluLurv
Summary: Zakuro's birthday is coming up! The Tokyo Mew Mew throw a party, but Kisshu shows up, with a craving for a Strawberry Parfait.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Parfait by SaphyreFlame

Chapter One: Zakuro-chan's Homemade Birthday Cake!

Momomiya Ichigo was watching Akasaka Keiichiro design a cake. Zakuro-chan's birthday was coming up soon. He had planned on a three layer cake with pomegranate seeds sprinkled on top.

"Akasaka-san, why don't you mix sugar and chocolate powder together and sprinkle it along with the pomegranates?" Ichigo asked. She had been helping Akasaka since last week. She adapted ideas from other cakes and if it sounded good to her, she would suggest it to Akasaka-chan.

"Good idea, Ichigo-chan. We'll mix them together and taste the mixture to see if it is good. "He took out sugar and chocolate powder, and mixed them together. Akasaka-chan took a teaspoon, scooped up the mixture, and tasted.

"This is good, Ichigo-chan! Let me just finish Zakuro's frosting face and then we can put the pomegranates and powder on the other two layers. Don't let me forget the candles, okay?" The cake looked beautiful. It had white bread, with white frosting and lavender frills. Ichigo-chan was practically drooling just thinking about the cake. She walked over to the counter and looked at the cake from the top. Keiichiro-chan was trying to make a portrait of Zakuro-chan's face with frosting. It looked good, but Keiichiro-chan had smudged her right eye. Anyway, it didn't ruin the effect.

"Ichigo, come and help me sprinkle the powder." Ichigo heard Keiichiro call for her. After they were done, they stuck 18 purple candles on various positions on the cake. Now it was finally complete. Keiichiro and Ichigo stared at the cake, in splendor and elegance.

"Keiichiro-kun, it is wonderful. Can I go home now? It's getting late." Ichigo yawned. She was lazy, just like the cat DNA that was in her.

Keiichiro grinned and then nodded. Ichigo marched back into the locker room and changed out of her strawberry colored waitress uniform and into her normal clothes. She brushed her red hair into two pigtails, gathered her tote bag and left the café. She was greeted by her boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya-kun. His black hair shone in the sunset and he was still in his kendo uniform. He greeted Ichigo with a quick peck on the cheek and offered to walk her home. Ichigo grinned brilliantly.

"Hai, Masaya-kun!!!" She accepted in a happy singsong voice. When Ichigo got home, she waved and winked at Masaya-chan before coming inside her house. Her mother greeted Ichigo with a smile. Ichigo skipped upstairs and changed into a pink strawberry patterned nightie. She crawled into her bed and slept with the anticipation of Zakuro-chan's birthday tomorrow.

Note: You don't make names that are next to verbs have a following like –chan, -hime, -sensei, etc., and last names go before first names in Japan. "Hai" Means yes in Japanese and "Ie" means no. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry Parfait by SaphyreFlame

Chapter Two: Purin's Sugar Craze!

Ichigo, Mint, Retasu, and Purin woke up early to get ready for Zakuro's party. Ryou-chan had ordered dresses for all of them, including Zakuro-chan, who could change when she got here. They had told Zakuro-chan that Ryou-chan had put down an extra shift (the time for the start of the party). Ryou opened the dresses, one by one. He presented to Ichigo with a strawberry colored dress, (Ichigo means Strawberry in Japanese). It was pinkish red, with a slit in the right leg exposing the shin and half of the thigh. It was sleeveless, and the bosom of the dress was decorated with sequins and kind of tight around the bosom. Ryou-chan always was kind of a pervert. Then he gave everyone the same type of dress as Ichigo-chan's except Mint-chan got a blue dress, Retasu-chan a green dress, and Purin-chan a yellow dress.

Then he opened Zakuro's dress. It was Greek style, with those little rubber bands that connect the sleeves with your fingers. The dress was purple, silver, and gold. It came with a silver and gold metal tiara, with purple faux gems encased in the metal. It looked beautiful. It looked ethereal. It looked sophisticated and stylish. It looked expensive.

Ichigo started getting ready. When she got the dress on she twisted her hair into a bun on top of her head. She forgot that she invited Masaya. When she found him outside the locker, he presented to Ichigo a silver tiara, small and elegant. She placed it on her bun. Her outfit was almost complete. She put on some perfume, lip gloss, and she was done.

Mint put on her dress and started to comb her hair. She wore a garter on her thigh, which was visible to everyone (wannabe sexy, Mint-chan?). She twisted her hair into a French braid and tied blue ribbons to her middle fingers. She actually looked quite good.

"I always look fabulous!" Mint exclaimed. Retasu-chan didn't quite agree. She put on her dress and took off her glasses. Retasu put on a silver locket she found from home and she was finished.

Purin-chan only put on her dress and she was complete. Ryou-chan and Akasaka-chan were holding the cake in their hands. They were dressed in elegant black tuxes. Purin-chan's mouth started to water. She stepped close to the cake and dunked her head in.

"Purin!" The room shook with the sound of vibration. Mint pulledPurin out by her yellow hair. Her head was bobbing pleasantly and she was smiling contently.

"Yummm..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dangit, Na No Da!

Strawberry Parfait by BluLuv

Purin grinned when she was out of the cake and transformed in a second to a pout.

"Even though I dunked my head in, she'll still like it, na no da! Trust me, it was good." She licked her lips to prove her point.

"Nice to hear Purin-chan." Akasaka smiled uncertainly. "We'll just eat around the head-mark…" His voice trailed off as Zakuro entered the room.

"What up, my peoples?" She greeted them all. She looked from the cake, the decorations, and the dresses. She smiled even bigger.

"Arigatou, Minna!" She thanked everyone.

"Go change," Ryou handed her the dress.

Kishu was thinking about Ichigo, Tart about Purin, and Pai about… well, no one in particular.

"Dangit Pai, don't you have a crush or something?" Kishu interrupted Pai's thinking.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge, but you can't have it. I've grown too addicted to it." He replied curtly.

Kish rolled his eyes.

"Well, Zakuro's kinda cute." Pai contemplated.

"Awww, why's he got to go after the sexy model!" Tart stomped his foot.

"Because you already have Monkey Girl, and Kish has Koneko-Shoujo."

Note: Is 5 review for each chapter okay from now on? Good.

Arigatou- Thank you

Minna- Everyone

Koneko- Cat, or Kitty

Shoujo- girl

Thank you! R&R, and tell me what to improve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Konnichiwa, Koneko-chan!

by BluLurv

Zakuro came out of the dressing room with Ryou wolf whistling behind her, getting a spectacular view of her back.

"So where is the cake? I bet Akasaka-kun did a great job on it." Zakuro asked.

"Ichigo helped and Pudding ran a taste-test,"Ryou scooted uncomfortably close to her.

"Get away from me, you hentai-pervert!" Zakuro was getting anxious.

"Fine," Ryou put on a puppy dog face. "Purin dunked her head in the cake and-"

"We thought we could put together another one for you, na no da!" Purin piped up, keen to fix her mistake.

"Then spread it all over your body an-"

"Ryou." Keiichiro warned. "This story is rated T."

"Hai on the cake, Iie for the yucky stuff!" Zakuro walked again to the dressing room to change into her waitress uniform.

"C'mon!" She called out!

"OK, nya, let's start!" Ichigo followed.

Kishu was thinking about Ichigo's creamy legs, her smooth porcelain skin-  
**  
Hey, this story is still rated T!**

Her plentiful bosoms, and how he would like to-  
Pai had a berserker rage and accidentally knocked Kishu out.  
**  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the author's power.**

Kishu woke up two hours later in a dark ally with all of the Mew-Mews surrounding him.

"Please don't rape me!" He cowered. Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Your friends ruined my party. Explain, punk." She threatened with her fist.

"At least I got to see Taru-Taru again!" Purin shouted, but was soon silenced by a death glare from Mint.

"W-what? Atashi... atashi... I was being put under the Imperius Curse by You-Know-Who!" She quickly made up a lame excuse for Zakuro to slap him. He was up too late watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

**Haha... I won't forgive you, Kishu!**

Suddenly Ichigo got up and kissed him. As everyone stared in shock, she pulled away.

"Now will you tell us?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Haaaaaiiii..." Kishu said, drooling, apparently in some kind of trance.

"Pai knocked me out and wanted to flirt with Zakuro and ruin the party and Taruto tagged along. You're hot. Will you kiss me again?" She said and Ichigo patted his head. She shook her head no.

"First, he should get a haircut before he flirts with me! Akasaka-kun looks good in long hair. Pigtails go to Pai as little girls go to Moulin Rouge." Zakuro said.

"Thank you BluLurv, for letting me knock out Kishu." Pai said up to the sky.

**Don't mention it.**

"Yeah, and thanks for locking me and Purin in a closet!" Taruto also shouted.

Yeah, I was watching. Score, dude! (And you readers may think I a guy after saying this, I am not.)

"What the hell!" He stared at the ground blankly after his outburst.

So how did you like it? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Use constructive critisism when reviewing, please! I am going to answer to your reviews.

Moonlight-Kris- Thanks, and keep on reading!  
Mew Blueberry- there isn't an exact romanization, but thank you!

Phantom's Bride- I am a slow writer. Woe on me! I'll try, don't worry.  
XSain- This doesn't really count as a review,and if you read it you'll know what it's about. I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
Kishu-san- Thank you, I am trying to add more humor in the story!  
Simma- Wow, a big compliment for my first story! You rock, nya!

Hai- Yes

Iie- No

Hentai- a form of (Inappropriate) Japanese comic

Atashi- I or me


	5. Chapter 5

Kishu teleported to Ichigo's room. She was sleeping. She truly looked beautiful. Then he left a note.

_Ichigo. If you truly love me, meet me at the lake near Retasu's house._

_XOXOXO,_

_Kishu._

Ichigo saw Kish while she was pretending to sleep. The note he left was really sweet. But then he slowly inched closer... Then bent down and smelled her hair. She made up her mind. She was going to that lake if she had to fight down a brain-sucking jellyfish and a mutant soda can if she needed to. She drank too much soda that night.

When time came, Ichigo dressed in a strapless, knee-length, pink, floral printed dress. She was going to the lake.

When Ichigo got there, She saw a dark blob in the water. It looked uncannily masculine.

"No..."

There was a note in Kishu scrawled and messy hand.

If you love me, save me.

XOXOXO,

Kishu.

Ichigo dived into the water. She hated it. It was no surprise with her cat DNA. Ichigo reached for Kishu's body and pulled him out by his rough hand. It felt plastic. Then she saw she was holding a likeness of the Indian superstar, Shahrukh Khan.

"What in the-" Said Ichigo, letting the mass float to the bottom.

Kishu hid in the bushes watching Ichigo waiting for him. She shivered, the wind was chilly. Then Kishu turned her around on his lap into a passionate kiss.

Ichigo was greeted by Kishu with sweet, warm lips. She kissed back, and hugged Kishu.

"Atashi... I love you." Ichigo looked into his eyes deeply.

"I love you too." And then the two came back to a sweet kiss.

If I don't get 20 reviews for this chapter, I am sooooooooooooooooooooo not going to post another one!


	6. Chapter 6

You know what I HATE this story. If you PM you will be able to take the story and use it as your own, just give me credit.

Thnx.

BluLurv


End file.
